The present invention is directed to a modular solution of bringing power into a panel assembly bus bar while being insulated and also accommodating multiple configurations of bus bars.
Panel assembly bus bars typically are installed such that the entire length of the bus bar is exposed and not protected. The exposed bus bar creates the opportunity for a foreign object to fall across them and cause a short circuit, which may damage the bus bars as well as the panel assembly and other electrical equipment supported by the panel assembly.
One current system for preventing outside objects from contacting the bus bars places a covering across the entire panel. However, this covering does not prevent any objects from within the panel system from falling onto the bus bars and causing a short.
Therefore, what is needed is a type of protection for the bus bars that will prevent objects from contacting the bus bars, while providing a secure contact and adequate conductivity of the bars.